Seiji Nakamura
Seiji Shoichi Nakamura is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the third son and fourth child of Catalina and Isao Nakamura, and the younger twin brother of Akihiro Nakamura. He will possess the abilities of Twin Empathy, Catoptric Augury, Koniokinesis and Aeroportation. Appearance Seiji, like his twin brother, will have dark brown hair and eyes. His hair will be slightly darker than Aki's, but the difference in shade will be negligent really. Both will also have a similar build. They will be chubby and round-faced originally but will become slimmer. Seiji will be far taller than his brother though, and will be over 6 foot as an adult. Abilities Seiji's first ability will be Twin Empathy. He will share this ability with his brother Akihiro. The twins will share the same emotions at all times unless this ability is negated. The ability will be manifested at birth, meaning that they will always have this connection and will never have separate emotions. Each can only be happy if the other is happy, and they will immediately feel the same anger or emotional pain. They could even share physical pain if the injury is severe enough. If one were to die, the other would die seconds later from the shock of the broken bond. His second ability will be Catoptric Augury. He will be capable of using mirrors to give himself glimpses of future events. He will need to break a mirror to access the ability, and once done each fragment will show a different aspect of the future. The future events displayed will often be connected to his thoughts and worries at the time, even if he is not consciously focusing on them, and if he is thinking of a specific question about the future the ability will be guided by this. He won't be able to use the ability twice on the same mirror. His third ability will be Koniokinesis. This ability can be used to manipulate dust and small particles, but not to an atomic or subatomic level. Using it, Seiji could manipulate the movements of small particles such as grains of dust, sand or earth. He could also transform himself into dust or dirt, making himself intangible, and he could do this to others. He could survive being vaporised, since his particles would then reflexively recollect into a body. He could also induce allergenic responses, blind enemies with dust or dirt and form offensive dust or dirt whirlwinds. His fourth and final ability will be Aeroportation. This ability will enable Seiji to teleport via strong gusts of wind. When he uses the ability, the winds will suddenly focus around him, surrounding him entirely, and he will vanish then reappear at a new location which he would have been visualising at the time. Since he needs this visualisation, he will have to have been there before or at least seen a photograph or heard a vivid description of the place. His ability will not work if the wind is not strong enough. He will be capable of teleporting with passengers, but won't be able to send others without travelling himself unless he is augmented. Family & Relationships *Father - Isao Nakamura *Mother - Catalina Nakamura *Older sister - Michi Nakamura *Older brothers - Hayate and Akihiro Nakamura *Younger sisters - Chiyoko, Natsumi and Keiko Nakamura History & Future Etymology Seiji is a Japanese name meaning "correct second-born son", despite him actually being the third son not the second. Similarly, his middle name means "prosperous first-born son". The surname of Nakamura is again Japanese and means "in a village" or "middle village". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters